Testigo de un logro
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: —Oh, dios mío… —Kate se levanta de un salto, el libro deslizándose de su regazo y cayendo al suelo, aterrizando silenciosamente sobre la gruesa alfombra—. ¡Oh, dios mío! —Una pequeña pieza para celebrar mi primer Fanfic cumpleaños—


**Nota de autora: Hoy es un día muy especial para mí porque hace exactamente un año que publiqué por primera vez. Para celebrarlo, me gustaría compartir esta pequeña historia con vosotros/as. Espero que os guste!**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Beckett se despierta de repente con un sobresalto, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par y su espalda levantándose de golpe del reposabrazos. Le lleva sólo medio segundo orientarse. Está tumbada en el sofá con el libro, que supuestamente estaba leyendo, abierto sobre su estómago. Vaya, piensa, se ha quedado dormida. Pero a juzgar por la intensidad de la luz que entra por las ventanas no pueden haber pasado más que unos pocos minutos. Es todavía temprano por la tarde, pero está agotada. Él la despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana y no ha tenido un solo momento de descanso hasta ahora.

Dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el cojín, vuelve la cabeza hacia la izquierda y localiza el origen del sonido que la ha despertado. El bebé de casi un año —su cumpleaños es en exactamente una semana— sostiene una taza de plástico en cada una de sus regordetas manos. Se acerca la de color amarillo a la boca y la mordisquea y la babea entera, balbuceando vocales y consonantes sin sentido en torno al juguete.

Un par de metros más allá, la puerta del despacho está completamente abierta y Castle, como no, está sentado frente a su escritorio, sus veloces y ágiles dedos moviéndose sobre el teclado del portátil, aprovechando al máximo su día libre para adelantar trabajo de capítulos que tiene pendientes.

Otro corto pum suena en el loft y Beckett baja la vista de nuevo al bebé. Éste pilla a su madre observándolo y sonríe y junta rápidamente los brazos para hacer chocar las tazas por tercera vez, haciéndolas resonar con fuerza en la silenciosa sala de estar. Los labios de Kate se extienden en una sonrisa de adoración. Es graciosos de ver porque, aunque el pequeño se lo espera, cada vez que hace chocar las dos tazas, su cuerpo se estremece ligeramente por el ruido, sus párpados se agitan como el aleteo de una mariposa, y luego una dulce y gorjeante risita sale de su boca.

Puede que todas las madres digan lo mismo respecto a sus hijos, pero cada vez que Kate mira al suyo no puede evitar pensar que él es realmente el bebé más hermoso del mundo. Su suave cabello castaño claro, el cual brilla como el oro cuando los rayos del sol lo tocan, su piel blanca, sus redondas y rosadas mejillas, hoyuelos apareciendo en ellas cada vez que sonríe —lo cual es casi siempre. Y, por supuesto, los mismos ojos que ella, una gran y dulce mirada color verde avellana rodeada por largas y oscuras pestañas.

Está sentado en medio de la gran alfombra, decenas de juguetes esparcidos a su alrededor. Lleva un buen rato intentando construir una torre con un grupo de tazas apilables. Hasta ahora, ha logrado apilar varias piezas, la azul encima de la naranja, y ésta sobre la verde, pero está empeñado en encajar la pieza roja, que es más grande, sobre la amarilla, que es más pequeña, y cada vez todo se viene abajo. Al decimoctavo intento, parece que la construcción —aunque desordenada— aguanta erguida, pero unos segundos más tarde acaba por torcerse como la Torre de Pisa y vuelve a derrumbarse. La taza roja choca contra su diminuto pie y se aleja rodando sobre la alfombra y desaparece bajo el sofá. El bebé ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda —inclinándose tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio antes de apoyar un brazo sobre la alfombra para detener la caída— y mira fijamente la taza roja debajo del sofá por un largo minuto. Cuando se da cuenta de que el juguete no va a regresar por sí solo, el pequeño eleva la vista hacia la cara de su madre y suspira de forma graciosa, sus hombros subiendo y bajando visiblemente.

Los ojos del bebé hacen un barrido visual a su alrededor, estudiando todos y cada uno de sus juguetes con escrutinio para —Beckett supone— decidir cuál va ser su siguiente juego de entretenimiento. Nada parece llamarle especialmente la atención, porque se lanza hacia delante y se pone a cuatro patas. Después de balancearse un par de veces hacia delante y hacia atrás, se decide y gatea hasta el sofá donde su madre está tumbada. Con mucha experiencia, alza un brazo para agarrarse del borde y así ayudarse a levantarse y ponerse en pie.

—A tatatata —balbucea, cada sílaba sincronizada con suaves golpecitos de sus manos abiertas a las piernas estiradas de su madre.

—Qué dices, tesoro —le pregunta ella con su voz tierna y aguda de mamá.

Los labios rosados del pequeño se curvan para exponer una irresistible sonrisa de seis dientes de leche.

—Tata —susurra, sus enormes ojos emitiendo un destello en dirección de Kate.

Agarrándose al borde del sofá con ambas manos, el bebé empieza a desplazarse hacia su izquierda con pequeños pasos laterales hasta llegar a la esquina. A continuación, alarga un brazo, la mano yendo a agarrar una pequeña pelota de goma con los colores del arcoíris, pero está fuera de su alcance y las yemas de sus dedos sólo acarician la lisa superficie. La pelota rueda hacia el otro lado, cae por el borde y se aleja botando por el suelo hacia la puerta principal.

—Tata…

En caso de que necesite atraparlo por si se cae, Beckett trata de mantener un ojo sobre su hijo mientras éste se desliza alrededor del extremo corto del sofá, pero, aun así, sus párpados se cierran cuando un gran bostezo brota de su boca. Ostras, piensa la detective, necesita una buena dosis de cafeína si quiere aguantar despierta hasta el anochecer.

Cuando sus ojos se vuelven a abrir, Kate descubre que su hijo se ha soltado del sofá y está dando pasos lentos e inestables hacia la entrada. Su cerebro cansado necesita un largo segundo para procesar lo que está viendo.

—Oh, dios mío… —Kate se levanta de un salto, el libro deslizándose de su regazo y cayendo al suelo, aterrizando silenciosamente sobre la gruesa alfombra—. ¡Oh, dios mío!

* * *

—¡Castle! ¡CASTLE!

Los estridentes gritos de Kate lo arrancan del trance al que ha sido sumergido por la historia.

—¡¿Qué?! —el escritor se levanta de la silla de un brinco y corre hacia el salón—. ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

—¡Está caminando! ¡Está caminando! —Beckett chilla con absoluta admiración, botando sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies y sus ojos fijos al frente.

—¿Qué? —empieza a decir él y sigue la línea visual de su mujer. Y entonces lo ve. El bebé se está tambaleando por la sala con piernas temblorosas, sus brazos levantados y extendidos a ambos lados de su cabeza para mantenerse derecho—. Oh-ho, guau... ¡Ese es mi chico! —Castle ríe—. Espera. ¡Espera! ¡Hay que grabar esto! —el escritor se registra los bolsillo en busca de su teléfono móvil pero no lo lleva encima. Se da prisa en recuperarlo de su escritorio en la oficina y regresa corriendo a la sala de estar. Arrodillándose en el suelo para conseguir un buen ángulo, el escritor comienza a narrar el acontecimiento como si fuera un reportero—. De acuerdo. Así que, hoy es, esto… Domingo 22 de febrero de 2015, y Oliver está dando sus primeros pasos y- ¡Oh! Cuidado, colega —dice cuando el bebé pierde el equilibrio y se cae hacia atrás sobre su trasero, el pañal haciendo que aterrice blando sobre el suelo de madera. Pero, aparentemente, a Oliver no le importa este pequeño desliz, porque enseguida se pone otra vez en pie y sigue moviéndose vacilante pero libremente por el espacio abierto. También parece que le está gustando esta nueva cosa de caminar que acababa de descubrir porque exclamaciones de deleite y risitas monísimas salen de su boca sin cesar—. Oh, dios mío… ¡Esto es genial! —Castle se gira y enfoca el objetivo de la cámara para grabar a su mujer—. Y aquí está la orgullosa madre de- Kate… ¿estás llorando?

La detective no se ha movido de su sitio, todavía de pie junto al extremo más alejado del sofá, sus manos cubriendo su boca y sus ojos, clavados en el bebé, llenos de lágrimas.

—Sí —el gimoteo brota de sus temblorosos labios.

—Oh, cariño. Ven aquí —Castle se levanta y la abraza. Ella envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y apoya un lado de la cara contra su pecho, su mirada cristalina todavía puesta sobre el bebé paseando con movimientos inseguros y tambaleantes por la habitación. Castle los mece suavemente de lado a lado, consolándola en este hito crucial y sorprendente de la vida. Presiona un beso sobre la cabeza de Kate y le murmura al oído—. ¿Compensa esto el que te perdieras la primera vez que gateó?

Kate libera una mano para secarse las lágrimas bajo los ojos. Luego, asiente contra su hombro y responde con voz conmovida por la emoción:

—Totalmente.

* * *

**Muchas gracias!**


End file.
